A Tale of Broken Memories
by carlycalore19
Summary: For supposed muggle-born Liam Robinson, being sorted into Slytherin is one of the most terrifying things to happen, second only to receiving his acceptance letter. For supposed pure-blood Delilah Patterson, her parents honesty would mean the world, second only to their acceptance of her differences. Who knew they would have so much in common...
1. The Despised Phone Call

It was the middle of the night when the young lad, by the name of Liam, was awoken by a similar sound to nails on a chalkboard. The boy, only being eleven, was frightened by the eerie sound in the night. He pulled his covers over his head and didn't dare move an inch. It was rather questionable if the poor boy was even breathing. When the sound didn't come to a halt, Liam peered over the edge of the covers he hid under.

At first glance around his room, Liam couldn't spot the source of the sound. He then slowly shifted in bed and looked to his window. He was enchanted with the beauty of the owl that clawed at his window. He swiftly got up from the bed and over to the window. He carefully unlatched the window. Just after he got whacked in the face with the old timely design of the window, the owl bursted into the room. Liam stumbled and fell backwards onto the floor. He held the cheek that stung with pain. His gaze locked on the owl as it glided around the room. The owl, of a large size, finally came to rest upon the frame of his small bed. Liam got up from the floor with ease. He slowly approached the grey, intimidating owl.

He held out his hand to the owl, though it got more intimidating the closer he got. The great owl nuzzled into the boys small and dainty hand. Liam smiled softly. " You're not that scary now are you?" the boy said in a hushed whisper. It was then that he noticed what the owl had brought with it. A letter was attached to the animals claws. It had a crest and even a wax seal. These were things Liam had only seen in old stories. Never before had he seen such an old fashioned letter.

"Is this for me?" Liam asked, picking up the letter and looking at the owl with great confusion. It only seemed to merely nod at him. Flipping the letter over, he found that it was indeed addressed to him. He glanced at the owl, then the window, before he went to gingerly open the letter. Gently unfolding the letter, he couldn't make sense of its contents. It went on about wizardry and magic, as well as something about schooling.

The owl now took its leave and with one sweep around the room, it darted out the window. Liam was left speechless, looking out the window. At first, he wanted to believe it a prank but something about it seemed so real to him. He raced from his own room and across the narrow hallway to his older brother's room.

"Jackie! Jackie! Look at this" Liam yelled in a hushed manor, shaking the brother he wished to wake so desperately. He stopped when a groan escaped his older brother as he rolled over and reached for his glasses.

"Liam, what the heck is it? What time is it?" the brother better known as Jackile asked groggily. He propped himself up and pushed his raveness hair out of his face.

"An owl flew into my room! It dropped a letter… and I can't make much sense of it," Liam blurted out, now having his brothers attention. He held the letter out to his brother. "Look!" he said, before his brother could utter out another word. Jackile snatched the letter from his brothers hand.

"An owl did what now?" Jackile asked. He yawned as his eyes scanned the letter. Baffled, he re-read the letter. "Well, you for sure didn't write it. . but who did?.. What on earth is this?" Jackile muttered to himself before looking up at his brother. "Lets wake up mum and dad.. This seems serious," he said in a final tone.

Liam meekly nodded before he dashed out of the room and down the hall, with Jackile close behind. Once at their parents door, Jackile knocked on the door at the same time that Liam opened it. "Mum? Dad?" Liam called out into the dimly lit room. There was some shuffling of bed sheets before a response was made.

"Liam? Jackile? What is it?" their tired father, Isaac, responded. He ran a hand threw his fiery locks as he sat up.

"Liam claims that an owl delivered this letter to him," Jackile spoke up, promptly cutting off Liam's attempts of speaking. Jackile held the letter up for his father to see.

"An owl? What kind of owl?" Their father almost seemed tense with fear or maybe it was worry. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed nonetheless.

"It was big and grey… I think it was a Great Owl.." Liam piped up, shuffling over to his father after taking the letter back from his brother. Isaac carefully took the letter from his son to read it over, and sure enough, it was exactly what he feared the most. Both Liam and Jackile were surprised at the state their father had ended up in. The brothers exchanged glances. They had no idea as to what their father knew and they did not. "I have to make a phone call." Isaac said hesitantly, standing up. "Let's take this matter to the living room," he added, making his to the door where Jackile stood.

"But dad- it's the middle of the night," Jackile spoke up, perplexed by his father's behavior. He and Liam did follow him down the creaky stairs to the living room, though.

"Mm...I guess you're right… they wouldn't be awake at this hour. . . or would they?" It was the first time the brothers had seen their father so unsure and disoriented. They stood there, watching as their father rummaged through a china cabinet and many side tables among other places for a long forgotten number.

"Dad it's… no more than two in the morning" Liam said with a puzzled expression as his father pulled out what looked like an old cue card. He eyed it before looking up at his dad and then to his brother.

"Your right. Just- lets worry about this in the morning. Go back to bed. " Isaac said, trying to pull himself to his senses. He knew all to well he didn't want to make this phone call, just as he knew he had no choice but to make it.

Jackile nodded and sighed. "Alright, let's go, Liam," Jackie said and forced his brother out of the room. Jackile knew something was up but didn't know what.

"This is all much stranger than I imagined," Liam said, following his brother upstairs. He glanced over his shoulder to the peek at the living room, where his father still resided.

"Make that two of us…" Jackile said with a yawn. He went over to his bedroom door. "Just don't think too much of it for now. Okay?" Jackile looked back at his younger brother who was at their own door.

Liam nodded. "I can only promise to try," he said before vanishing into his bedroom. Liam frowned and leaned against the door. He wondered about a lot of things, but knew he wouldn't get answers from just thinking. If he was going to get answers, it would be in the morning.

Liam climbed into bed. He didn't fall asleep easily. After rolling around quite a lot, he didn't realized he had fallen asleep until he woken up. He laid there with groggy eyes 'til he jolted up with realization. Everything came flooding back from last night. Liam got up and made his way down stairs. The family was already enjoying breakfast. At the sight of this, Liam slowed his rush down the stairs. Did last night even happen? Liam took his seat at the dining table.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when his younger brother spoke up. "What's on you mind" Karmon glanced over at Liam for a brief moment before going back to eating. "You seem a little on edge," Kamron added simply.

"I'm not really sure," Liam told Karmon and picked up his own fork to eat. He glanced over to Jackile and his father for some sort of sign. He didn't get any. He ate his soggy french toast without further question.

"Anyway, I'm off to Stacee's," Karmon said, grabbing a slice of the cinnamon sugar toast. He got up from his chair, shoving the slice of bread in his mouth.

"Alright sweety. Stay safe and don't talk to mysterious stranger's," their mother Brooklynn said, placing a kiss on his cheek before placing another plate of food on the table. With a mhm from Karmon, he was out the door, his wireless headphones tuning out the world.

"Anyway how did you sleep, Liam?" Brooklynn asked, taking her own seat at the head of the table. Before Liam could respond to his mother, though, there was a knock at the door. Brooklynn let out a sigh.

Jackile who had just washed his dishes piped up. "I got it," he said, making his way over to the front door. "It's probably jasper, anyway," he said, exiting the room. Sure enough it was and they made their way upstairs.

That left liam and his parents alone to eat. "Um.. to answer your question mum, I slept well." Liam said and continued to eat breakfast.

"That's good to hear. Considering your brothers are always in a rush with no time to sit and talk with the family." Brooklynn sighed and leaned back in her chair. "At least their hanging out with friends, which is nice," she said, smiling softly.

"Yeah, friends," Isaac said, choosing then to speak up, smirk on his face as he finished his breakfast.

"Isaac!" Brooklynn scolded her husband, giving him a wicked glare. Liam on sunk into his chair, not wanting to get caught in the crossfire.

Isaac chuckled and smiled. "Alright, alright. I'll stop. What time do you have to be at work. You said you were working over time, no?" Isaac inquired.

Brooklynn looked at the time "I should be leaving now," she sighed, standing up. Giving her husband a kiss, before placing a kiss on liam's head, she said "See you later sweety." With that she pulled her jacket off the chair and left.

"Bye mum!" Liam called out to his mother before she left the building. He then turned to his father.

"I should make that phone call, huh?" Isaac said with a nervousness he normally wouldn't show in front of his kids.

"I think so.." Liam spoke softly, hoping to calm his father down. Isaac pulled the letter and cue card out of his pocket, along with his phone. Isaac shakily dialed the number and took a deep breath. He held the phone to his ear and waited an answer.

"Hello?.. May I speak to a Miss Autumn?" Isaac asked, trying to stay calm and collected. Liam watched his father pale a little.

"Ah- I would be Isaac. Mr. Isaac Robinson. As to what I want.. That's a little more complicated. It's about her umm… one moment-" Isaac gestured for Liam to stay as he left the room. He continued the conversation once out of ear shot.

"..Her.. Son.. He is…um.. Magically inclined." Isaac stammered, trying to find the right words to say and failing horrible.

"What do I mean? Ah.. Right.. I would be her ex.. She had twins and we went our separate ways after a disagreement. Several years ago. We each took one of the kids. Thus … this awkward phone call…" as Isaac went on, he became more calm. He took a deep breath and continued once more.

"Well.. I'm no wizard. If I was, I wouldn't be making this phone call. I'm calling .. For guidance, I guess? I have not the first idea of what to do, you see." Whatever cool Isaac had started to shatter as tears started to escape. His voice became slightly shaky.

"I have nowhere else to turn. What would you do for your child if you had no experience with the matter and had one chance to get them the help they need, even if it was a long shot? Wouldn't you try? I just want what's best for my son." Isaac said. He was concerned this phone call might end poorly.

Whatever happened on the other end of the line made Isaac laugh a little, out of nervousness. "Yeah, I guess it was… but I didn't really have much of a choice, now did I?" Isaac said with a sad sigh.

"So are you willing to… I would say help me out but that's not it. Are you willing to help Liam out?" Isaac said quietly.

"I'm very glad to hear," Isaac said with relief. "Whatever time works for you. I'm a stay at home dad… but how about that new cafe, Mug's Coffee?" Isaac said, swallowing whatever pride he had.

"Alright. Thank you. I'll see you then. Mug''s Coffee. At four. I really can't thank you enough," Isaac said, a small smile appearing on his face.

Liam, by this time, was wondering why the phone call was taking so long. So he peered into the room. "Dad?" he asked, trying to not surprise the man.

Isaac looked over and pulled the phone away a little. Though it did little to stop the other line from hearing what was said. "Hey bud, I'm almost done. No worries."

Liam nodded and remained silent by the door.

"I think that would be delightful" Isaac said with the phone back to his ear. "I guess this is goodbye for now." Liam walked over to his father, curious as to who he was talking to.

"Tell them I say hi," Liam said looking up at his father. "Please?"

Isaac smiled. "Liam says hi," though he probably didn't need to relay the message.

"An old friend of mine says hello." Isaac spoke and ruffled Liam's hair. "Well until then," and a little later, Isaac hangs up.

"Stop that!" Liam said, swatting his father's hand away. "So what's happening?" Liam asked his father.

"Well your gonna be spending time at an old friend of mine's place," Isaac explained to Liam. "They know what to do about this situation. They'll take care of you. They have a child your age. You'll get to see me whenever you get the chance. I promise. You'll get to see all of us when you get the chance. I'll make sure of it." Isaac explained the situation as best he could to his son. He had gotten down to his sons eye level to assist in planting the knowledge in his brain.

"I'll get to see you again and everyone else too, right?" Liam asked his dad with a look of a concern.

"Right. I'm sure you'll make friends there too. So don't worry. Okay?" Isaac tried to comfort and reassure his son.

"Okay." Liam nodded and forced a smile on his face. He was going to be brave for his father.

"Now let's get you packed. You'll have to leave with them tomorrow, sadly," Isaac said with a sad smile.

"Will I still get to do my normal school work?" Liam asked his father with a curious expression.

Isaac could only laugh. "If you so dearly wish," he said, standing up. "Now let's go. We've got some packing to do." Isaac told his son, urging him to go help him pack for tomorrow.

"Alright dad," Liam said with a grin while making his way upstairs to his bedroom. Isaac opened a closet and pulled out a suitcase for Liam, wheeling it over to Liam's room.

"Here we are, one suitcase," Isaac said with a grin. He placed the suitcase on the bed and opened it up.

"What do I need to pack?" Liam asked, unsure what he needed to pack first. He glanced around his room, questioning what he should and shouldn't bring with him.

"Well, let's start with clothing." Isaac chuckled. He opened Liam's dresser. "Underwear. Shirts. Shorts. Pants. Just, clothing of all sorts," Isaac explained.

Liam nodded and together they the folded clothing and with some fancy tricks, they packed more than enough clothing with plenty of room to spare.

"Dad, can I pack this with me?" Liam asked as he carefully picked up a picture frame. It was a picture of the family: Brooklynn, Isaac, Jackile, Karmon, and Liam.

"Of course you can," Isaac said with a soft smile. He wouldn't mind his son keeping it. He wanted his son to have something to comfort him while away from home. "Just keep it safe, alright?" he requested.

"I can do that," Liam said with a determined look. He then carefully placed it in his suitcase. They then packed some of his favorite books, some he had yet to read, some notebooks and let's not forget the pencil cases of pens and pencils.

"I think that's everything I need." Liam spoke softly, looking at his stuffed suitcase.

"I think your right kiddo," Isaac said ruffling Liam's hair again.

"Dad would you stop doing that!" Liam exclaimed with a sigh.

"Alright, alright." Isaac chuckled and smiled. He zipped up the suitcase. "Oh my would ya look at the time. Time flies so fast when your not paying attention." Isaac said out loud. Sure enough, when Liam checked the time, it was past noon. It was time for them to get some lunch.


	2. Delilah's POV

When my letter came, I expected it. Though it wasn't anything special or exciting like an owl in the middle of the night, the knowledge that the letter was mine was enough. As the only child born to Autumn and Edrick Patterson, the possibility of it belonging to another was impossible. Call me self-centred all you like, but I was bouncing around the room in the fluffiest mood.

"Calm yourself," mother said. "It's just a letter. You don't know for sure yet if it's what you think it is," she said. But I knew. Not only was it my birthday, but it was my eleventh birthday, which meant that I would be receiving my letter from Hogwarts that day. Father, ever the skeptic, didn't believe I would get one but I had hope. Also knowing that being a pure-blood child guaranteed me that letter kept me going through those difficult hours beforehand. But I did get one and that's all that mattered. What happened afterwards was no concern of mine.

Leonox, my best friend, had received their letter several months before. That meant that he had started earlier this month (my birthday is in September), while i would start in October.

While I didn't understand many of the words written, I knew for fact that this was the letter I had been waiting my entire life for, literally. The wax seal and fancy handwriting being the main hints as to its identity.

"Yes! Yes! I knew it would come!" I said, the excitement evident in my facial expression and words. While mother observed my reaction with a faint smile, father looked on as if something terrible had occurred.

Then the phone rang, and father answers.

He pauses, as if the person on the other end were speaking. His response, though, peaked my interest.

"Who is this and what do you want with her?" father said, concern and curiosity clearly written across his face. Whatever is said in response caused a look of great distress.

"What do you mean?" He took the phone away from his ear momentarily, pinning mother with a look of 'What haven't you told me?'

Another eternity as the caller speaks, then father's reply of "So, what do you require of us, then?"

While the other person explained themself, father gave mother a questioning look, as though there was an agreement being made between the two of them.

When he responds, father's anger with the other man (I could hear the deep tones of their voice but nothing else) was made known.

"You know nothing of how to deal with that? Therefore, because of a past relationship, you decide to phone a perfectly happy household during an important meal?!" Before his aggression with the man could increase further, mother quietly took the phone, saying nothing to alert them of the switch.

Before beginning her speech, mother waited, letting the man say what he needed to. Then, "Isaac, you realize that calling me is a huge leap of faith on your part right? While I would do the same in your situation, you've put yourself and your loved ones in great danger."

I never heard what Isaac said, not that it really mattered. Based on my parents reactions and statements combined with the number of syllables I heard, I could deduce what the other person was saying.

"No, that you didn't."

Another pause. "Yes, I'll help you. If it keeps Liam out of harm's way the I'll do everything in my power. What time and where shall I pick him up?" My mother is not the most agreeable person, so you must understand my shock. It may not have lasted long but it still occurred. Her decision to assist also permanently changed the course of my life.

"...Well, since they have to be at the school by the beginning of October. I'll get him… tomorrow at four," mother said, suppressing laughter. "And Mug's Coffee works fine. It's roughly where we need to be anyways. Don't worry, Isaac. I've got everything under control."

Mother's sudden agreeable nature aside, what she said next came as a further surprise. "It's no problem. He might as well get to know his si- I mean Delilah while he's here anyways." With a slight smile gracing her features, she looked at me. It was then that the thought occurred to me that something was being hidden from me, but I didn't know what until later, much later. But it was quite apparent that the Isaac character she was speaking to was of some importance.

"I guess it is," she said after a few more minutes. "And tell Liam hello for me as well." A few more seconds and she hung up. Though the positive reaction still concerns me to this day, it was more so puzzling for the longest time. Though quickly dismissed as just a kindness for an old friend, which it was, the choice to accept this human called Liam into our family was as life changing as could be possible.

~

"I knew you were in a serious relationship before we met, but you never told me they were HUMAN!"

"Had I felt the need to, I would have!" mother yelled back. Their first argument and it was about past actions. I found it quite funny. "Had our hopes been granted true, we wouldn't even be having this argument!"

"What were you hoping for?" father asked.

"That the one we ended up with would fall into that society nicely!" mother said. Little did she remember that I was nearby, easily within ear-shot.

"What do you mean 'the one you ended up with'?" I asked. "Are you saying… " Not wanting to finish my statement, I ran upstairs, away from the argument. Father followed me, calling my name the entire way.

"Delilah, please. Be reasonable. You do not share any traits with either your mother or I. Therefore, using the brilliant mind that I know to be residing inside your skull, you should be known this fact to be true a long time ago."

"But why didn't anybody tell me?" I asked, though my tears made the words incomprehensible.

"Your mother and I agreed it would be bettering you found out on your own. For this, I must apologize." Silence was my only response, much to father's disappointment. "If you desire some space, that's fine. Dinner will be served in an hour." And with that, he left.


	3. Mug's Coffee

Light filtered through the tinted glass of the homely cafe. It was a little before 4 pm . liam was thinking about the serious conversation that had happened between his to parents, the night before.

He quietly listened to music through his headphones. He sipped his tea before setting it down. He tried to not think about the past for now. He thought his time was better spent working on his math homework from public school. Every now and again he would glance out the window, watching people pass by. He had yet to meet his father's old friend.

He believed their name was Autumn. He had heard Isaac say it before tuning the world out. He felt uneasy about the situation himself. The inviting atmosphere of the cafe sadly did little for his nerves. He went back to his work. Just as he was finishing his math work there was a tap on Liam's shoulder. Liam instantly pulled his headphones off out of instinct but didn't give his attention, yet.

"Im listening" he spoke softly, he was gonna finish writing first. His first guess was that his father's old friend had arrived. Once he finished writting his writing of either mathematical equations or a conclusion sentence, he looked up. Standing there was an unimpressed lady and a more skittish girl around his age clinging to her shirt. Liam soon realized this had to be his father's old friend, and most likely her daughter.

He stood up and held out his hand out. " it's delightful to finally meet you in person. I would be liam" he said with a soft smile. The resulting pleased look on the woman's face was satisfying. Dipping her head and taking his hand, the woman said, "Autumn, and the pleasure is mine." Their handshake was firm yet gentle. His arm dropped to his side, he glances to the shy girl before, his father. So said father looked like he had seen a ghost.

Having seen a touch of flaming hair behind autumn, he panicked. Isaac forced a smile onto his face, trying to focus on other matters. "Um … thanks again, Autumn." Isaac said after a length of time.

"No problem, as i said on the phone, i will help in anyway i can , and i can assume correctly that you remember delilah." Autumn said, inquisitively.

"Yeah, I would remember" Isaac said as a soft smile appeared on his face. Liam by this point was questioning quietly if he should try to interact with Delilah.

Having her name mentioned, Delilah's face becomes the same colour as her fair, and she went to hide farther behind her mother. Isaac only chuckles a little, only a little, as he was stressing father after all. Liam, himself was pulling a brave face too.

Isaac was at a loss for what to do or say for that matter. He was worried for his son, but knew very well, that he would be in safe care in Autumn's hands. If he knew anything about her is that she was true to her word. It was likely that if anyone would start crying here it would be isaac, should crying take place it would be from him. Though he seems to be containing his emotions well for once.

Liam seeing there was no rush to leave, pulled out a chair and offered it to Autumn suggesting she take a seat. Accepting the offer, she sat, forcing Delilah to stand behind her.

Liam glaced to Delilah with curiosity before, taking his own seat again. Shuffling his papers to organize them, before promptly putting it away. Isaac smiled softly towards Delilah. " take a seat, don't be shy, we don't bite" he said, trying to break the tension between everyone.

Delilah, though looking or with a distrust, made her way a little closer to her male look-alike. Liam smiled at this and had gone back to drinking his tea. He was unsure of what to expect, for what is yet to come. Isaac wasn't any better.

"So… Delilah? How are you doing?" Liam tried to start up conversation with the young girl.

"Fine…" she said, having offered the shortest response with no explanation.

" that's good to hear" Isaac said with almost no second thought. This all happened while Autumn order Delilah and herself something to drink. The girl just nodded, unsure of what to say.

" i take it that you too, Delilah, are going to hogwarts?" Liam asked her, curious gleam in his eye. Delilah only merely nodded in response, sipping her drink once given to her by the waiter.

" Delilah, at least say something other than ''fine''. its rude." Autumn said, rather annoyed with her daughter's behavior.

" oh! It's no worries, no need to force a conversation out of her. I'm sure she'll speak when she is ready" Isaac commented. Liam glanced around the café, the conversation losing his interest. All while a grateful look crossed Delilah''s face while a one of frustration crossed her mother's.

"So Autumn, did you go to hogwarts?" liam choose to take the lady's attention with a different subject matter. Though he was sure he already knew the answer to his question.

"Of course, why else would your father ask me for assistance?" Autumn's demeanor was over all dismissive, with a hint of impatience.

"Just as i figured…" Liam said quietly. Nodding before, he finished his tea from earlier. Isaac seemed deep in thought.

"...hi.." Delilah whispered, before seemingly returning to her own thoughts.

Liam smiled softly "Hello" he wanted to maintain a positive relationship with those taking him in for the time being.

" …… how .. How are y-you?"

" i'm quite well, and yourself?"

" a little shy …. But… you knew that.."

" indeed i do, but that's alright" Liam was glad he could get some conversation in with Delilah. Delilah laughed a little, then returned to silence. Finishing her drink without another work.

Liam's soft smile remained. He glanced to his father, who has seemed to relaxed; then to Autum, who seemed slightly more interested than when the conversation started. The silence that settled didn't last long, for Autumn got a call. The three others almost startled remained silent and stared at her.

"Yes?" Autumn asked the other end of the line.

"What the hell is taking so long." was faintly heard. Autumn's face signalled that she had to leave momentarily to answer this properly.

Liam was rather amused by this, seeing as the two had been here less than an half hour, fifteen minutes at the most. Isaac seemed the most startled by the faint yelling overheard on the phone.

Delilah's dismissive response to the raised voices suggested that it was not an uncommon occurrence. Isaac simply sighed at this, before taking a deep breath. Liam watched as Autumn walk away from the table, then he glanced over to the others. Seeing as conversation has dried up, he got up and went to dispose of the trash and now empty dishes.

Liam returns to the table and takes his seat once more. He returned before Autumn of course, the phone call had seemed important. Liam pulled out his phone to text his brother. His brother who's contact was named so affectionately ''jackass'.

'Liam'

4:20pm "yay for awkward interactions at cafés, am I right?"

'Jackass' - Jackile

4:21pm "it can't be that bad, can it?"

'Liam'

4:23pm "dad's old friend went to take a phone call. Her daughter isn't the talkative type. Not to mention dad is stressing out the wazoo."

'Jackass'

4:24 "wow, yeah - okay. That's awkward. Anyway stay safe, don't get in trouble either."

Liam chuckled at his brother, like he would get in trouble. He glanced up and noticed Autumn was done with her phone call.

"Now that that's over with, we really must be getting on our way. Lovely to see you again Isaac. Your son will be returned in perfect health." with that Autumn turned to go dragging Delilah behind her.

"Ah!- same to you. - ah… i would hope so." Isaac spoke, as he stood up. Liam was standing up in a heartbeat. Liam gave his father a hug. Isaac was more than ready to go up in tears in that moment.

" dad, I'll be fine, I'll keep in touch. I promise. I love you" liam said trying to reassure his father. Isaac forced a smile and pulled away from the hug.

" love you too, kiddo." his smile softened. " well. Get going. You don't want to be left behind, now do you?" liam chuckled, at his father's statement. He grabbed his things and followed after Autumn and Delilah. He was quick to not be left behind.

With one glance back to Isaac, he waved goodbye, which Isaac of course returned. He flashed a smile before following Autumn out of view. Liam watched where they we're headed.

It was then that liam noticed who they were walking towards. He seemed to have been waiting for them. He must have been the owner of the impatient voice from the phone call.

He had the most stunning bleach blonde hair. At the time, Liam's only way to describe the man was a high elf crossed with an english victorian era man. Autumn seemed rather simple compared to him.

They stopped just in front of the man. Though he seemed agitated, once he glanced over our faces he seemed to calm down. Autumn spoke up "Eldrick, this is Liam" She introduced."Liam this is my husband" then visa versa. Eldrick gave a swift nod as a greeting.

" it's delightful to meet you sir, sorry for the hold up. I must apologize in advance if i end up asking to many questions." Liam stated and held out his hand for a handshake. Much like he did with autumn.

Eldrick took hold of Liam's hand and their handshake was short, brief and professional. "Considering your situation, I encourage you to ask as many questions as you need. However I would appreciate it if you could avoid from making me repeat myself." he retorted. He seemed to have a pleased look on his face.

Liam smiled softly, to autumn and Delilah the two almost seemed to get along eerily well. Too well. Considering Eldrick was a pureblood wizard who had no interest in muggle borns; this was almost blasphemy that he was this kind. Liam brushed his chocolate locks out of his face. He glanced at the other with an expecting look.

"Alright, let's going shall we?" Elrick said, spinning the parasol that he held. Liam simply nodded. Glancing over to Delilah to make sure she was alright. She had been rather quiet. Seeing as she was alright he looked back to Autumn and Erdrick. Liam's forced smile had long dropped, he held a more neutral expression.

Liam followed the family down the side ally beside the small cafe. He was confused why this would be the location of places to go. Autumn stopped and kept the kids by her side. Edrick walked up to the wall and pulled out the first magical object Liam would see, His wand. Edrick pointed his wand to the wall, with a flick of the wrist, the wall started to move.

Bricks started to shuffle out of place and fold up on itself till there was an easy passage to the mystic world it now lead to. Liam studied the knew world with a perplexed yet stern look. Edrick putting his wand away in his jacket looked over his shoulder. "Well? What are you all waiting for?" Edrick asked. He wasn't annoyed but he sure liked to act it.

Liam without a second thought stepped forward to follow close behind Edrick into the Wizarding world. Delilah stayed by her mother's side as they followed the two. Autumn held a small smirk on her face, like she knew something that the others didn't know. Liam didn't care at the time seeing as he had much to learn about the wizarding world. He had a lot of things he would have to learn, like wands? What did they learn in wizarding school? He had lots of questions and wasn't sure which ones would get answers, or which ones to ask.

" so this is the wizarding world?" liam more so stated rather than asked. He looked back to see the wall sealing behind him. As the walked to street side. Liam looked over to see what was around him. "Whats a muggle?" he asked, reading a sign that said 'muggles coffee'. By this point he was guessing mug's coffee wasn't only a joke for normal non magics, about mugs, but also a joke about whatever the hell a muggle was.


End file.
